Victim To Victor
by scarredofchickens
Summary: Muscida Ballantyn is happy with her life in district 4, but trust only a reaping to ruin that. Muscida seems to have a never say die attitude that could get her into trouble. Predictably it does when she decides if shes forced to play games why not play a few of her own... this is my fanfic from instagram so thats why the chapters are so short
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: as much as i would like to i dont own Panem and all its inhabbitants they belong to the wonderful Suzzanne Collins**

Hi my name is Muscida Ballantyn and this is the story of how a victim became a victor... Me

I burst out our front door while still trying to forget what I just heard it can't be real it can't. My father such a loving man gone, vanished, leaving no trace to be found anywhere.  
Tears streaming down my face I run through the scrub in our back yard just trying to get away from it all but there is no escape from this reality. It is only after I trip over an unusual vine that I realise that I have never been this far before.  
Dare I keep going do I try and find my way back I don't know I never went anywhere without my parents they were always there if I got lost but not now. I decide to just sit down on a large rock, Dad will find me here, but then I remember he will never find me again. This thought sends a rack of sobs through my body.

In the distance I can hear an echo, no not an echo another sob from someone else but who? Who would be out here and what could they want. this thought frightens me I am about to take off until I think what if this person knows where I am maybe they could help me ... as the thought is trailing I feel my feet moving in the direction of the crying.

I break through the bushes to find her. A small girl who looks to be about my age.  
She looked almost as if she could be from four but her eyes gave her away they were a dark chocolate brown instead of our shimmering green. I quietly approach her but as tempted as I am I refrain from tapping her on the shoulder in an attempt not to scare her away. But like at everything else I fail.

As I'm walking closer I'm not focusing on where I step and get my foot stuck in a crevice in a rock, falling foward and making so much noise that all the birds in the area take immediate flight. The girl also takes flight so I unwedge my foot and sprint after her.

This is how I met my best friend Theta Naysmith

**I know this Fan Fic is slow to start but please bear with it I promise it gets better**


	2. Chapter 2

It's early when I wake; good get out before I have to get ready. There is only one escape I know of that can provide the cool calm feeling I'm looking for the ocean. I race towards the beach through a pathway -that I have personally worn out- that takes me straight to our little cove. I break through the last of the shrubs and dive in without hesitation never wanting to resurface. My dream is of course short lived, naturally I have to return to the surface but not for as long as most people. My father always used to call me his little mermaid due to the fact I have the capability to hold my breath for long periods of time and he also said I looked so graceful when I was underwater.  
finally when what must seem like a lifetime I arise out of the water to find her again sitting in the same spot I found her 10 years ago so I go back to the rocks and sit with her. "Can you believe its ten years today" she says "yeah" I reply glumly, surely she must know that this she is not the only thing that happened ten years ago to this day. Theta continues "I was at the end of my rope and was just wanting to go back but knowing I wouldn't make it and then you come tripping over rocks and scaring the absolute crap out of me..." "I did not trip' I cut her off "I got stuck in a rock crevice" I say a little too defensively. "sure what ever, as I was saying, you scarred the pants off me so I took of back into the scrub and you came bounding after me with your face streaked with tears" "yeah I know then I convinced you to come live with me and I hid you in my closet for a week "I say with a slight smile on my face "and then mum found me" she starts to giggle as she talks "and then mum found you" I repeat remembering the lecture I had gotten for that one, mum literally went blue in the face. "Sorry if I woke you this morning I just needed to get away because the memory of Dad was just too much" "oh I thought it was more the reaping" theta almost whispers and I'm filled with rage shock and disappointment all at the same time. How could she forget it was ten years since my dad died today and how could I of forgotten it was reaping day.


	3. Chapter 3

We run to our bedroom and hurriedly put on the outfits we laid out the night before.  
Rupalia is already dressed and is trying not to cry and Blye complains that she doesn't get to wear a pretty dress like Rupalia as Theta and I walk down stairs and head to our too small kitchen. The thought of Rupalia being reaped sends a feeling of unease through my stomach so I walk straight back out and into the lounge wondering who the grieving families will be tonight. The whistle sounds to let people know to its time to move to the town square, the noise scares me and I jump nearly hitting my head on our low ceiling, Rupalia and Theta did the same thing, the reaping has everyone on edge. Another warning whistle blows so we head out for the square.

While lining up to sign in I can feel Rupalia's grip on my arm tighten, I look down to see her usually bubbly face streaked with tears and I know what she is thinking, the same thing every 12 year old thinks, it's going to be me. Living in a career district does have its up sides though; there is almost always someone to volunteer for you. Almost. Theta and I leave Rupalia with a group of her friends and go and stand with the other 17 year olds as the district 4 escort walks on stage. Dixie silver welcomes us all and then shows us a propo about how brilliant the capitol is and how we owe them. Ugh it makes me want to be sick. Then Dixie walks over to the giant crystal ball containing the boys names, selects a slip and practically dances back to the middle of the stage. "Skene Flamestead" Dixie calls. A tall solid boy with bronze hair strides to the front of the stage. No wonder no one volunteered he had to be one of the best in the academy and he was 18. Next Dixie waltzes over to the ball containing the girl's names. Theta and I hug each other tightly. "rup... Oh oops I have two" Dixie had pulled out two names, she drops the one she started reading and then bellows out "Theta Naysmith".


	4. Chapter 4

Ever tried breathing only to find you can't no matter how much you fight it and there's not enough air in your body and your lungs are screaming at you while the darkness threatens to take over your vision. I did once, I was out diving with Theta on Blye's birthday when I spotted the most beautiful abalone shell, although it was pretty far down I was set on getting it for her. I swum up to the surface to get a big breath before I go down and try to retrieve this shell, and refrain from telling Theta what I'm doing she would only try to stop me. I duck dive and swim with all my power to the bottom but all the extra effort has taken its toll and I don't have enough air to make it back up my lungs are screaming for air I can't provide, darkness started to seep in the edges of my vision in tiny waves but the waves get bigger and I black out. I'm not sure after that but when I woke up I still had the shell tightly clutched in my hands and I was lying back on the beach with a dry scratchy feeling in my throat. The same feeling courses through me now but I am determined to hold on to conciseness even though the tiny waves have begun. It takes the feeling of Theta trying to pry here hand out of my way to tight grip to snap me back into reality. For a moment I am still dazed as I try to figure out if anyone has volunteered but surprisingly not, I know that at school she isn't the most popular person, only because of her extreme beauty, but surely she isn't this despised by others. The only thought I can form in my dazed state is that if I don't volunteer she is walking to certain death. "I volunteer" I tell at the top of my lungs, not that there is much air in them anyways. Unlike Theta I am much more liked at school but I'm not quite sure.  
"no she doesn't" Theta yells "it's my turn" I turn and more or less growl at her "I volunteer back off" and then I shove her harshly to the ground, theta then understands what I'm doing and plays along letting me pretend to beat her up a bit before the peacekeepers come and drag us away from each other. I strut up to the stage trying to pull on my best strong and confident look or just hoping not to be shaky and prove what a marshmallow I really am. The shoving and punching was all an act that one of our friends came up with years ago when we were 12 only we had no need to have to use it even if picked it wasn't likely you would go to the games, the plan was devised to give the volunteer the advantage of looking tough and feisty in front of the crowd hopefully already making sponsors more eager. I just hope it works because I need all the help I can get.

**I reall apologise for short chapters but as it says it is my Fan fic off instagram and is typed on an ipod so please forgive misfiting words.**


	5. Chapter 5

I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and jerk away reflexively. A tall man, in what I judge to be a head peacekeeper uniform, is pulling at my shoulder. I turn my head back around to the front of the stage only to find everyone is gone and the peacekeepers are cleaning up after the crowds. How long had I been standing there? A light headed feeling came across me. How long since I last took a breath? I'm ushered through the front doors of the justice building and through many long windy corridors then I'm half tripped half shoved into a tiny wooden paneled room. In momentarily dazed as I try to collect my bearings and figure out why I'm here. Then I realize why it was faintly familiar. This is where we had come to say goodbye to Finnick 3 years ago. The sound registers before I see the door crack open and a tiny face peers through the door. It's Blye. When I volunteered I didn't think of the effect it would have on my family, I only thought about myself and what losses I would have if I didn't. I didn't think of the stress it would put my mother through or even the emotional trauma it would put my sisters through, watching me die on television. Now I'm starting to fear the idea myself. After thinking back to watching all those other kids die I'm suddenly outraged at the whole idea of this thing. The hunger games is just something that everybody in district 4 doesn't worry about its just something that happens, some see it as a way to bring pride to your family or just get a bit more money, it's not something I have ever really thought through till now. And now I don't want to, what's there to think of even being from a career district doesn't guarantee you coming out alive and honestly the odds are not really in my favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Blye nudges the squeaky door open and walks in hand in hand with Rupalia. One thing I can not afford is tears so I try any thing I can to try and steer any conversation away from the situation at hand. But because of my luck the inevitable subject pops up. It was from an unusually quiet Blye. "will you be a career?' she asks. "I don't know maybe" I respond feebly. "you have to and you have to take charge, you already have the advantage of looking tough because of Theta, it's the best strategy for you". what the heck once again this is completely out of character for her. Blye is a loud boisterous sort of girl and a brilliant sneaky liar at times but Rupalia is completely different, she takes any opportunity to cry and lays down and dies easily. The rest of their brief last visit is shortened as soon as Rupalia lets out a blood curdling scream when an odd looking spider walks across the thick soft rug near her feet. A peacekeeper immediately burst in the room taking them away under the impression that I must be hurting them like I did Theta, maybe seeing me with my hands clamped over her mouth didn't help. I'm convinced this peacekeeper Is afraid of me because when I try to make eye contact his eyes refuse to meet mine intentionally. Theta is next in line to come and say what I'm sure will be the last good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Theta and I are never short on things to say so now must be a first. Theta doesn't look like she is going to say anything soon so I will have to initiate conversation. "Why were Rupalia and Blye alone?" I ask. Theta doesn't respond she doesn't even lift her gaze from the floor so we sit in an awkward sort of embrace on the plush velvet sofa. "She fainted when my name was drawn but was recovering until you volunteered, after that she went into a state of shock no one could seem to shake her from, they had to carry her to the nearest hospital" Theta bursts out after what seems like an endless silence. "My mother isn't coming to say goodbye" it wasn't a question it was merely a statement that I will never see my mother again and she won't ever get a real goodbye. When my father disappeared mother couldn't cope with now four children and without a steady income couldn't supply for us so Theta and I started going out collecting and selling shellfish from the rocks and eventually I started to dive for them. When Rupalia and Blye were a bit older mum started coming out with us but the ever lingering loss of my father was still eating away at her and being on the beach just made the memories burn stronger. She stuck to a small net making business she had started before she was married it seemed to provide some sort of comfort to her. "look after her Theets" I say trying to put a bit of humor in my tone, it doesn't work though my voice just cracks. "I will" "I love you" we both say at the same time and giggle nervously. There is a sharp bang on the door reminding us that the time is up. "no matter what happens on that screen just remember I love you all and no one or no thing could ever change that." I barely finish my sentence before the peacekeepers are dragging her out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I start trying to mentally prepare myself for the next part of the journey, but when the rate of my breathing has increased and I seem to be getting less oxygen out of the air, I realize that it's pointless nothing is going to help me calm down nothing but... I fumble through the pockets in my dress until I find it, the last thing my father gave me, a little shiny shell with my name engraved on it. After he died I got it put on a necklace so I wouldn't lose it. Today was the only day I have never worn it. "miss Ballantyn this way please" says the head peacekeeper as he slowly pushes the door open. I get up and follow Dixie silver back through the corridors where we find a rather hollow looking Skene. "right into the car you two" Dixie trills in her own bubbly way. Skene and I immediately obey and sit in the back of a rather flashy vehicle. The brief trip to the train station is both awkward and silent. Skene and I don't particularly get along to well very often and I don't see that changing in the near future unless by some miracle he manages to find some decency, show respect for other people and get his head out of his backside and realize he's not that brilliant. I can't at all see this will happen.


	9. Chapter 9

I honestly don't care about anything else going on around me but flashes of cameras and cries if the crowds are quite mind numbing, although I do happen to see Nimmo and some of my other friends as they fight their way to get to the front of the crowds. In the last couple of years our friend group has suffered badly from reapings, even though none of us signed up for tesserae, within four years three of us, including myself, will have gone to the Hunger Games. First Finnick then Saffra, although she was more an acquaintance to me, and finally myself. As I step into onto the train I am just taken back by the astounding beauty of the interior. "It's the fanciest thing I've ever seen" I blurt out after a moment of amazement "wait till you get to the Capitol" I her Dixie murmur. We are ushered into another carriage where we meet our mentors, I don't hesitate, I run straight into Finnick's arms and burst into tears. I'm not quite sure how long it lasted or what the sudden trigger was but what I do know is that I'm laying face first in the softest pillow imaginable and Saffra is banging on my door saying that dinner is ready. Lucky me my mentor is Saffra. She and get on only marginally better than Skene and I. I find a dress in the top of the draws that will have to do because Saffra isn't the most patient person and is likely to barge in. The dress is a peachy orange colour and cuts off just below my thighs. I notice the banging in my door has turned to thumping so I turn the door handle really fast and hope she falls in, but no such luck. As we walk towards the dining room I notice some of the patterns on the wall only to find that they are pictures engraved into the wood. Everything about this place is extravagant but nothing as much as what came next.


	10. Chapter 10

Being from district 4 we ate pretty well but I have never seen so much food in one place for such a small amount of people. I am even further astonished when I see the serving size I'm given. Usually I am a bottomless pit when it comes to eating, but a soup, that's taste reminds me of summers past out in boats with all our friends spearing fish and swimming as deep as we dare, immediately makes me want more and more so when it comes to the main of Turkey stuffed with every herb you can think of and more, glazed in a honey soy sauce with peas, carrot and corn I am stuffed. When I see the desert I will myself to make room for it. I have always had a weak spot for chocolate cake but this one is so rich I can't even finish my helping. At the moment even the thought of food is making me feel sick. "Please excuse me" I say in a strained voice as I shove my chair back from the table and wipe my mouth with a serviette. As soon as I'm out of sight I race towards my bathroom hoping I make it in time before I blow. Thankfully the door to my bathroom is open. I run straight to the toilet and violently vomit up everything I just consumed. Lovely. I hear Dixie coming but not in time. I must look a mess because at the sight of me she almost passes out. I'm now regretting not tying my hair back before dinner, now I have a larger mess to clean up. I get in the shower and press what I thought to be a few harmless buttons but it turns out not to be that way. Sharp bursts of freezing water shoot at me from all directions I scream and jump out of the shower alarming everyone. That's when Finnick and Saffra run in. I'm still in my birthday suit, Saffra just rolls her eyes but poor Finnick just doesn't know where to look. Embarrassed they leave and I grab a towel and head back into my bedroom to try and find some pyjamas. In the second draw u find a pink pair of silk shorts and a soft camisole looking thing. I pull them on and then climb onto the water bed pulling the sheets over my head trying to get away from today's depressing embarrassing undignifying day ever.


	11. Chapter 11

A yellowish light is streaming through my window and I know we must be getting near the Capitol. I get out of bed, strip off the clothes and get into the shower. I press buttons with much more caution until I have a gentle spray of warm water just from the nozzle at the top, it's so relaxing I think I might fall asleep standing up. I switch the shower off and hop out and dry myself. I walk to my room and find a lavender colour dress and put it on. I'm halfway dressed when the light that was once coming from my window disappeared. I finish getting dressed and go to investigate but it's too dark to see a thing. I've just drawn the conclusion we must be in a tunnel when "knock knock knock" Dixie trills "you might want to come and get a look at this". I open the door and follow her to the lounge compartment. The lounge compartment has walls of glass but for a moment all I can see is darkness and then BAM the sudden light is so bright it nearly hurts. I squint and give my eyes a minute to adjust. I thought the victors village was beautiful but this isn't even in the same league. The candy colour buildings are all perfectly aligned the colours are so vibrant and small gardens so well decorated I am amazed. In most districts colour isn't a top priority when it comes to construction and the only real beauty I see is when I dive deep and enter another world. I feel this is what I have now done.


	12. Chapter 12

Being from district 4 we ate pretty well but I have never seen so much food in one place for such a small amount of people. I am even further astonished when I see the serving size I'm given. Usually I am a bottomless pit when it comes to eating, but a soup, thats taste reminds me of summers past out in boats with all our friends spearing fish and swimming as deep as we dare, immediately makes me want more and more so when it comes to the main of Turkey stuffed with every herb you can think of and more, glazed in a honey soy sauce with peas, carrot and corn I am stuffed. When I see the desert I will myself to make room for it. I have always had a weak spot for chocolate cake but this one is so rich I can't even finish my helping. At the moment even the thought of food is making me feel sick. "Please excuse me" I say in a strained voice as I shove my chair back from the table and wipe my mouth with a serviette. As soon as I'm out of sight I race towards my bathroom hoping I make it in time before I blow. Thankfully the door to my bathroom is open. I run straight to the toilet and violently vomit up everything I just consumed. Lovely. I hear Dixie coming but not in time. I must look a mess because at the sight of me she almost passes out. I'm now regretting not tying my hair back before dinner, now I have a larger mess to clean up. I get in the shower and press what I thought to be a few harmless buttons but it turns out not to be that way. Sharp bursts of freezing water shoot at me from all directions I scream and jump out of the shower alarming everyone. That's when Finnick and Saffra run in. I'm still in my birthday suit, Saffra just rolls her eyes but poor Finnick just doesn't know where to look. Embarrassed they leave and I grab a towel and head back into my bedroom to try and find some pyjamas. In the second draw u find a pink pair of silk shorts and a soft camisole looking thing. I pull them on and then climb onto the water bed pulling the sheets over my head trying to get away from today's depressing embarrassing undignifying day ever.

**Really sorry that i have been negligent in updating i'll try and update more often :)**


	13. Chapter 13

When we arrive at our destination I am met by two strange women and one odd looking man. At least I think it's a man. The first woman introduces herself as Meduca; she is of a pale tone with shoulder length bright red hair that hangs like a sheet of paper. The next woman's is Xanethea she has a slight purple tinge to her skin and has diamonds implanted on her chest and she has magenta hair that falls in loose ringlets down to her waist. The man introduces himself as Tikon. He also is rather pale but his face is framed with red flame tattoos and has short green spiky hair. They seem friendly enough. The feeling is soon stripped away along with nearly every hair on my body. After what seems like a lifetime of waxing, baths in gunk and plucking they sit me up and let me look in a mirror. The person looking back is breath taking in her beauty with her long glossy hair and shiny nails. It takes me until I reach forward and touch my face. "Oooh she loves it" squeal my prep team in their high Capitol voices. "So which one of you is my stylist" I ask. "Oh doesn't be silly" Xanethea replies "we are just your prep team" Tikon finishes her sentence "your stylist should be here shortly" tops off Meduca. After another ten minutes of babble about their parties from last night, Xanethea caves "ugh where is Cinder, I'm going to go and find her I hate tardiness". She twirls around and with a flick of her hair vanishes out of the room. "Hey wait for us" the other two yell out after her and I'm left alone in this suddenly cold room. I reach out and put on my robe and wander around the little room poking around a bit just for something to do while waiting for cinder or whoever they said it was.

**if anyone actually reads this i would like to know what you think of it**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm still poking around in draws I probably shouldn't be in when the door swings open to reveal a plump lady with orange and yellow hair.  
I hit the ceiling and spin around so fast I nearly fall over. "Hello Muscida" she says in an eerie voice that sends shivers down my spine. "hi" I respond weakly. "I'm your stylist Cinder" "the tributes parade is where we present you in clothes representing your district. I haven't been to district four but I have heard it has a lot to do with water" "yes rather" I say in a sarcastic tone.  
I don't think we are going to get along to well.  
"Well don't get to comfortable in that robe, it won't be needed" she says in such a mysterious tone it makes my skin crawl. I raise my eyebrows in questioning but I don't get a response.  
"Tell me a little about yourself I need something to work with for the interview outfit".  
I spend the next hour loading her with useless information about my life.  
"Come I want to show you your chariot outfit" I follow her and she retrieves a big sheet of clear plastic and holds it up.  
I can see what was meant by no robe.  
My jaw hits the floor when I realize all I will be wearing is this plastic, that looks like a dress of water, and my birthday suit. The last thing I can recall is the shiny white roof of the room and a flash of orange.


	15. Chapter 15

When I wake I find that I'm already dressed with make up and all done.  
"hurry hurry get her to the chariots" orders Tikon.  
I'm still not steady on my feet but I'm forced to walk. "ok now the aim is to get people to like you so do whatever you can" Cinder says. "oh and try not to look to uncomfortable or that will show your weak" she adds.  
Well it's to late now the uncomfortable train passed ten minutes ago now I'm just terrified. The most alarming thought isn't that my entire world will be seeing me like this but more that Skene will be seeing me like this.  
I nod towards Cinder and step up into the chariot.  
I intentionally keep my gaze away from Skene and focus on a spot in the distance when the doors open for the first chariot.  
The cheering and clapping is extremely loud. The second chariot leaves and butterflies make home in my stomach.  
The third chariot and I think I'm going to puke.  
To late the door starts to open and the horses start to move.  
I pull on a brave face and a big smile thinking of the audience as nothing but the marine life I watch when I dive. "Smiles" is all Skene says as our chariot takes off.  
The roars of the crowd is almost deafening as we pass through the streets, the Capitol citizens are wild throwing flowers blowing kisses and for some reason it takes no effort to smile no effort to wave and look happy. The ride to the city centre only seems short and when we're parked I take a little look around seeing the other tributes for the first time


	16. Chapter 16

As I look around the first to catch my eye is district 3 all tangled in wires. The female tribute seems to be rather short but also rather well built but on the opposite side of her is the boy tribute, he is so skinny and tall that one blue of wind would knock him over.  
As I keep looking my eyes glance upon the the two boys from the other career districts. One is tall muscular with a mouse brown colour hair the other slightly shorter but still really tough looking.  
Then the idea hits me.  
If I'm forced to play the capitols game why not have some fun and play games of my own.  
The anthem of Panem blasts out and my train of thought vanishes. President Snow stands up on the platform and gives a welcome speech thanking us for our courage and sacrifice (yeah like all of us had a choice).  
After this we are taken to the training center that is to be our home for the next few days.  
When the doors are closed we are met by our support team. "good job guys, you looked amazing and friendly to surprisingly" wait was this some form of praise from Saffra, what is the world coming to.  
"hey Muscida" Finnick calls "you thought the train was something special didn't you, well wait till you see your quarters".  
We are stuck in an elevator with districts two and seven so I decide it's time to put that idea I had before into action. I start flirting with the boy from district two.


	17. Chapter 17

As I look around the first to catch my eye is district 3 all tangled in wires. The female tribute seems to be rather short but also rather well built but on the opposite side of her is the boy tribute, he is so skinny and tall that one blue of wind would knock him over.  
As I keep looking my eyes glance upon the two boys from the other career districts. One is tall muscular with a mouse brown colour hair that sits in loose curls on the crown of his head. The other is slightly shorter but still really tough looking.  
Then the idea hits me.  
If I'm forced to play the capitols game why not have some fun and play games of my own.  
The anthem of Panem blasts out and my train of thought vanishes. President Snow stands up on the platform and gives a welcome speech thanking us for our courage and sacrifice (yeah like all of us had a choice).  
After this we are taken to the training center that is to be our home for the next few days.  
When the doors are closed we are met by our support team. "good job guys, you looked amazing and friendly to surprisingly" wait was this some form of praise from Saffra, what is the world coming to.  
"hey Muscida" Finnick calls "you thought the train was something special didn't you, well wait till you see your quarters".  
We are stuck in an elevator with districts two and seven so I decide it's time to put that idea I had before into action. I start flirting with the boy from district two.


End file.
